


uniDUNtified flying object

by twentyoneboyfriends (suicider00m)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aliens, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Probing, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicider00m/pseuds/twentyoneboyfriends
Summary: get probed





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even have the excuse of being drunk

tyjo heard a crash. he went to investigate.

"i come in peas"

there was an alien. he had a spaceship. it was full of peas.

so many peas.

"i'm going to probe you"

tyjo was cool with it. the alien probed him with his meatstick. it was gr9.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ twentyoneboyfriends on tumblr


End file.
